The present invention relates generally to filtering content and more particularly to filtering content on a webpage based on sentiment analysis.
Typically, news outlets provide written articles on a website, where a user has the ability to read an article on a webpage and take part in a discussion pertaining to a topic of the article. Additionally, social media websites and messaging based applications for mobile devices provide platforms for communication between multiple users, where communications remain private between the multiple users taking part in a conversation.